


Reaching Tier 15

by notsafeforwebber (orphan_account)



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Choking, F/M, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Size Difference, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, anyway, hw is feral and finn is just so horny so this'll be rough!!!!, jakes only there for a hot minute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/notsafeforwebber
Summary: Co-written by a friend of mine. Finn goes over to Huntress Wizard's place with the intention of finally reaching tier 15.Still being written! Updates will come every so often.
Relationships: Finn the Human/Huntress Wizard
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a few things!! Both Huntress Wizard and Finn are trans. Also, I have given HW more animalistic features, such a tail, claws, etc. also she's 7 feet tall. enjoy!

It was late at night, and Jake was packing a small bag.  
"Alright, I've got uh, the usual stuff you need for tier 15 in here. Plus some chocolates, cuz girls love chocolate." He pauses, thinking for a moment. "Oh, wait, she's like a forest spirit, right? Does she even eat?"

But before Finn could try and reply, the dog shoved the bag into his brother's hands. 

"I'd give you more advice, but ive only ever gotten to tier 15 with Lady, so, just have fun! And like, don't get either of you killed." 

He opens the door for Finn.

Finn can’t even focus on what Jake is saying because his own racing heartbeat is ringing in his ears. He snaps out of it when he’s handed the bag. 

“Oh, uh, yeah. Thanks, dude.”  
Finn rushes out the door and looks back, waving at Jake.

“See ya!”  
He adjusts his hat and checks his breath as he walks to Huntress Wizard’s house. He can see the treehouse perched on the cliff in the distance as he approaches. 

Inside her house, HW is pacing around in her room. Should she wear something nice? Nothing? Both??? 

She had never been this intimate with anyone before, and was afraid of hurting her first partner both due to lack of experience and the size difference between the two. 

Huntress decides on a dress made of leaves, as it is easy to tear off. Sensing his approach, she hides the romcoms she had binged all day for romance advice and heads for the "door", opening it with a swift movement of her arms.

Finn runs towards her and waves his arms. “Hey, Huntress Wizard!! Whoa...” he stops in his tracks and blushes. “You look real nice.” _Should I have dressed up nicer?_

He shakes his head and reaches into his bag. “I brought you some chocolates! I hope you like chocolate.” He hands her the heart-shaped box of chocolate. He then pulls his flute out. “I also brought my flute! Y’know, if we wanted to play together!”

She smiles at the compliment, her face darkening under her mask. "Thanks. You look pretty handsome yourself."

Taking the box, she tilts her head and opens it. "Oh, thanks. Been a while since I had something sweet." 

When he fulls out the flute, she nods. "I still have the flute we made from the thunderboar tusk. We can play a little before..." She trails off, letting him fill in the blanks.

“Yeah... that’d be cool.” He smiles and invites himself inside. He looks around and takes it all in, letting the memories flood throughout him. 

“So, uh, what’ve you been up to lately?” He asks, fidgeting idly.

"Same old, same old, hunting, wizarding...practicing a new spell." She responded, walking ahead of him.

HW places the chocolates in her pantry, saving it for later. "What about you?" She returns the question as she pokes around her house in search of that flute.

“Oh, cool. Yeah uh, I haven’t been doing much. Same old stuff, y’know?” He sits down on the floor and cleans his flute. “I’m really happy I could come by today... I’ve missed you, dude.”

She nods, grabs her flute, and sits beside him.  
"That's sweet. I missed you, too. You should come out more often. Hunting with you is a lot better than hunting alone." HW looks to him, smiling.

“Yeah, definitely.” He smiles back and brings the flute up to his lips, and plays a sweet lil tune. 

HW joins in, playing a relaxing melody to intertwine with his, scooting closer to him as they play. 

She attempts to subtly curl her tail around him.

Finn notices this and falters his playing a bit, his cheeks turning pink. He moves even closer to her, then after a while stops playing and plants a gentle lil kiss on her cheek.

She immediately stops when he kisses her, and tries to start again but doesn't do very well. HW gives up and kisses him back, on top of his head.  
She smiles nervously.

Finn’s face blushes a deeper shade of red. He looks into her eyes and, after a moment, kisses her deeply on the lips. He rests the flute down and gently holds her face in his hands, caressing her cheeks.

Her eyes widen briefly before she closes them, leaning into the kiss, her blush darkening as well, placing a hand on Finn's back, the other slipping into his hat so she could hold the back of his head.

He smiles into the kiss and his breathing hitches as she wraps her hand in his hair. He gently bites her lower lip, then slowly plants kisses down her neck, sucking and tenderly biting her skin. He wraps his robotic arm around her waist, and pulls her closer to him.

Her breathing becomes a little shaky as he kisses her neck, and gets more eager to take the leaves off. She is, however, a little anxious as Finn gets closer.

Finn removes himself from her neck and fidgets with some of the leaves. “You good?” He asks, caressing her cheek and making sure she was alright.

She nods. "Just...nervous."  
She doesn't know whether to tell him, or let him find out on his own. "Keep going." HW says, and kisses him on the cheek to reassure him.

Finn smiles and kisses her sweetly. “It’s okay.”  
He lightly brushes his hands down to her shoulders and sweeps away some of the leaves, stroking her collarbones and gradually exposing more and more of her skin. He kisses her chest and brushes away more leaves, exposing her nipples and running his fingers over them.

she inhales sharply, biting her lip. She kept her hand on the back of his head, using her other hand to pull off his hat so she could play with his Great Hair. She desperately needed to keep her hands busy as Finn exposed more and more of her.

Finn sighs contently when she starts playing with his beautiful golden hairtm. He smiles and moves his lips over to one of her nipples and plays with it with his tongue, ravishing her and wrapping himself up in her beauty and losing himself in her earthy scent. He gradually brushes away the leaves covering her stomach and reaches his arm around to rub her back. 

He suddenly stops as he’s feeling overwhelmed and looks up at her. “Sorry you’re just, like, really beautiful.”

She opens her eyes and looks down at him. "R-Really? Even more beautiful than the mane you keep under that bearskin? " she's almost whispering,a hint of teasing in her to be. "Do you need a break?" She asks, concern in her catlike eyes.

Finn chuckles. “Hm, well my hair is pretty luscious...,” he teases back. “No, I’m good. You? How are you feeling?” 

"Good, feeling really good...you're...really good at this." She answered, fidgeting a bit. "But..really, I wouldnt mind stopping for a bit if something's wrong. " HW tries to assure him again, but something under the leaf dress seems to want to keep going.

Finn smiles nervously and looks away. “I’m fine, really... i’ve just never felt this way about anyone before...” 

She gives a gentle smile. "Well..." She shifts a bit. "... I'm honored to be the first. You're my first, too. I've been afraid to get close to anyone, but you've shown me there's nothing wrong with being soft. And being soft around others just shows how much you trust each other." She pauses, her eyes widening for a moment. "I'm sorry, I'm rambling."

Finn laughs and shakes his head. “It’s okay. I like hearing your voice.” He begins to kiss her nipples and her chest, then slowly travels down her stomach.

She closes her eyes again, making small noises of pleasure, similar to the chirruping of a cat. "You're too sweet..." Huntress whispers.

Finn smiles against her skin and hums in response. He brushes away more of the leaves and swallows nervously when Huntress Wizard’s bulge is exposed. He plays with the hem of her underwear and pulls it down a bit then looks up at her for consent to pull them down.

She nods, her blush as intense as it could possibly be. HW tilts her head back, a bit embarrassed that she never said anything before. Her tail swishes anxiously.

Finn slowly pulls her underwear down to around her ankles, her dick creating a string of precum onto her stomach. Finn’s mouth waters as he dips his head and licks a stripe along the underside of it. He snakes a hand up her torso to play with her nipples more, then wraps his lips around the head and sucks. Huntress lets out a small whine when he licks her, biting her lip. She put one hand on the back of his head, her other clawing at the dirt beside her. Looking down at him, she fidgets a bit in pleasure, eager for him to get all of her in his mouth, but not wanting to rush things. Just gotta take it slow...

Finn can feel the heat and wetness between his own legs and squirms a bit. He takes a deep breath and lowers his mouth further down onto her shaft, eventually taking the entire length into his mouth. He bobs his head up and down, gradually gaining speed. She moans, fidgeting more and moving her other hand to place it on her other. She hoped it wasn't too much for him, given how much bigger she was than the human. She certainly didn't want to hurt him and ruin his first time.

He lifts his head up and releases his mouth with a pop. He looks up at her with glossy eyes, his lips and chin covered in saliva. “Can...can you pull my hair? Please?” he asks shakily through heavy breaths.

She tilts her head slightly but nods. "Y-Yeah."  
HW grabs his blonde hair and tugs it, being gentle and not just yanking. She got more rough with each pull, listening for if he were tell her to stop. Finn’s mouth hangs open in pleasure and he laughs a bit while he moans with each pull. He lowers his head again and teases the tip of her cock with his tongue, licking the slit and letting his breath cool on the spit-covered skin. He suddenly lowers his mouth on the shaft again, then hollows his cheeks and relaxes his throat. He bobs up and down more, moaning and whining from how much he’s enjoying it. He reaches his arm around and places his hand on Huntress Wizard’s and pulls, suggesting that he wants her to pull harder.

She moans when he goes down again, glad she had no neighbors to worry about. Trees aren't exactly soundproof.  
At his request, she holds the golden mane tighter and pulling harder. "The pain...brings you pleasure?" HW asks between moans, almost breathlessly.

He laughs around her dick, sending vibrations of pleasure up her spine. He pulls off again and blushes. “Yeah...” he says breathlessly. “Sometimes the pain can feel really good. It’s weird, I know.” He blushes. 

"I don't think it's...weird. People find pleasure in different places." She responds, reassuring him that it's normal. She blushes as well, twitching a bit still.

He smiles. “Thanks.”  
He returns back to his Dinner. He sucks on the head teasingly and cups his hand under her balls, lightly tugging and playing with them. Seeing Huntress Wizard all hot and bothered and listening to her moans is turning him on even more, and he decides he desperately needs some relief. He snakes his hand into his pants and moans around her cock as he begins to touch himself.

She pants and moans, watching him reach into his own pants. Seeing HIM in such need for satisfaction as well only served to arouse her more as well, and she was starting to find it hard to hold back. HW whimpered, wanting to come but not wanting to catch him off guard, but also unable to get any words out.

Finn sucks harder and faster, but reluctantly pulls himself off and stops fingering himself when he tastes more precum leaking out of Huntress Wizard’s cock. He pants and catches his breath. He stands up and removes his shirt and pants, then straddles Huntress Wizard, kissing her frantically. He sucks and kisses her neck as he puts two fingers in her mouth, the taste of his pussy still lingering on them.

She is slightly startled at how eager he is, but leans into the kiss, opening her eyes when he pulls away. HW closes her mouth around his fingers, resisting the instinct to bite him. Her moans grow loader, and she has one hand on his back, and the other still grabbing at his hair.  
The hand on his back was fidgeting nervously.  
"C-Can I scratch your back?"

“Yes, please,” he replies.  
He pauses for a moment. If they were really gonna reach tier 15, they had to do it safely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn remembers the bag of stuff Jake packed!

Finn thinks for a second then remembers that Jake had packed him stuff for this. “One sec!” He says, then gets on his knees and reaches for his bag. He opens it to find lubricant, lingerie, a strap-on, and something that looked like candy. He pulls it out to reveal it’s actually edible underwear.   
“What the Bjork?!” Finn facepalms and flings it away.   
He digs around in the bag some more to find a box of condoms. “Ha!” he calls out triumphantly.

Huntress watches him , tilting her head curiously. She narrowed her eyes when he tosses the underwear.   
"W-Whats that?" HW asks, when he pulls out the box. She was unfamiliar with really any of the items in the bag.

“Oh, they’re called condoms!” He takes one out of the box and hands a lil packaged condom to her. “They’re for protection, so, uh, I don’t get pregnant.”

She nods."Right, we must wait until we are fully prepared."  
HW pauses, then asks, "Is it part of a spell?"

Finn laughs. “Nah, not a spell. You just, uhhh... I’ll just show you.” He unwraps one and rolls it over HW’s dick. “It catches the jizz.”

She snorts, watching him. "I'm so reliant on magic. It's nice to do things natchy." After he puts it on, she looks up at him eagerly.

“Yeah!” He says excitedly. He straddles HW again and gently pushes her down onto her back.   
“Can I take off your mask?” He asks.

He lets her, watching the small human climb on top of her. "Sure. Just pull it off, it'll untie itself." HW replies, gesturing with one hand.

Finn pulls off the mask and sets it aside. His face lights up. “You got a pretty face.”   
He leans down and kisses her on the cheek.

She smiles, blushing. The mask being removed revealed that she has freckles! Dark green, matching her leaf-hair. "Thank you...i think I look cooler with the mask on, though."

Finn smiles. “You’re the coolest!” He plants a lil kiss on her nose and runs a hand through her hair and around the base of her antlers.

She closes her eyes, inhaling somewhat sharply when he touched the base of her antlers. they were a bit....sensitive. "Thank you, b-but no one's cooler than you."

“Now that’s true,” he teases.   
He notices her reaction when he touches her antlers and his heartbeat accelerates a bit.  
“Do you like that?” He asks, lightly running his hands around the base again. 

She smiles, seeing Finn accept the praise. When your name literally means "blonde warrior", its kinda hard to beat you in the coolness competition.  
"F-Feels nice..." She answers, lowering her head slightly, hair rustling.

Finn smiles and moves his fingers over to the other antler and strokes it, too. He kisses her on the lips sweetly and moves his hands to hold her face, and caresses her cheek with his thumb. He slowly moves his hand down to her dick and strokes it slowly. She kisses back, placing her hands on his back. She starts scratching, gently at first, getting more rough with each swipe. It doesn't take long for Huntress to break the skin, thanks to her claws. She moans quietly, the tip of her tail twitching in pleasure.

Finn moans shakily into the kiss when she scratches harder and moves a hand onto her tail, stroking it lightly. He lifts himself up, breaking the kiss, and playfully rubs his pussy against the tip of HW’s dick. Touching her tail earned Finn a muffled mrrup sound. When he pulls away, she opens her eyes, looking up at him. Watching him, HW whines lightly, eager to dive into tier 15 with him.

He looks at her with glossy eyes and slowly lowers himself onto her, whining as he’s filled up. It’s tight and painful, but in the greatest way possible. He arches his back and steadies himself on her shoulders, sweat matting his hair to his forehead. She can sense his pain, but also that he's enjoying it. She sighed, biting her lip, looking down at him with wide eyes. Her pupils are round and completely dilated, and she holds his sides.

He grits his teeth, but then his jaw goes slack as he begins to relax. He starts to move more, grinding his hips against her and gradually picking up speed. He takes her hand off his side and places it on his throat, then lightly squeezes. She gets the idea, giving a small nod. She tightens her grip on his neck, starting light as usual but getting tighter slowly. HW made sure to be extra careful this time, as it would be easy to accidentally off him.   
Her moans grew louder as he went faster. She grabbed his hands and raised them to her antlers, wanting him to hold them, lowering her head so he could reach easier.

Finn growls in pleasure when she tightens her grip and then laughs breathlessly, clearly enjoying himself. He does as he’s told and grabs the thick antlers.   
“Ah... H-Huntress,” he moans her name and bites his lip, breaking the skin.

After directing his hands, she places hers back where they were, one squeezing his throat, and the other starting to scratch at his back again. She panted, a rumbling purr came from her throat, a sign that she was in pure ecstasy.   
HW quietly said his name, almost whispering. "Finn..." but as they continued, the calling of his name grew louder.

Finn moans louder when she calls his name, the tightness around his throat making him delightfully lightheaded. He grinds his hips faster, pulling on HW’s antlers in rhythm, trying to keep steady. His thighs shake weakly as her cock repeatedly brushes his G-spot. He hoarsely calls out her name and arches his back more when he begins to feel a warm tightness in his lower stomach, growing closer to climax.

She claws more roughly at his back, leaving deeper gashes that crossed preexisting scars. Seeing him in so much joy brings more pleasure to her, and she moans louder with each tug of her branchlike antlers. With how tight her grip on his throat was, she wasn't sure if he'd pass out or cum first. Or maybe he'd cum, and then immediately faint. HW called his name again, coming very close herself.

Finn’s eyes pool with tears of ecstasy and he growls and gurgles, gripping her antlers tighter. He grinds even faster now, losing his rhythm as he nears closer to cumming. Each cut of HW’s claws into his back sends shockwaves down to his pussy and the blood cools against his sweat-soaked skin. His mouth hangs open and eyes roll back as he cums, his body jerking and shaking while wetness leaks down HW’s cock and onto both of their thighs.

Her back arches as Finn reaches climax, her grip on both his back and neck tightening briefly as she cums soon after him. Huntress releases an almost howl-like sound of pleasure, her pupils becoming slits as her eyes roll back. She jerks her head back almost fast enough to break her antlers, but they remain attached. 

HW pants, laying flat on her back.

Finn’s chest heaves as he slowly lifts himself and collapses onto HW, catching his breath. He removes his hands from her antlers and places them on her chest as he recovers. He lazily strokes her skin and, after a moment, finally speaks. 

“I love you.”

HW looks down at him, smiling, gently stroking his back. She sighed, tired, the energy drained from her.   
"I love you, too..." She replied, her arms around him in a loose hug.


	3. Chapter 3

After a while of lying there, Finn weakly tries to get up, his arms shaking and his entire body sore. He stretches and feels the dried blood on his back break apart.

She sits up, helping him get up as well. "I didn't g-go overboard, did I?" HW asked, worry in her tone.

Finn looks up at her and smiles. “Nah. You were perfect. I might need some help cleaning up my back, though.” He reaches behind his shoulder and lightly feels the marks, inhaling sharply.

She returns the smile, but frowns when he reacts to the scratches. HW glances around, then scoots over to a stream that ran through her house, dipping her hands in to wash off the blood. Lifting them out of the water, a thick layer remained surrounding them.  
She made her way back over to him, approaching from the back and starting to gently wash off his back.

He shuts his eyes tightly when the water meets his skin, trying not to move. It stings at first, but eventually subsides. He relaxes his body and sighs. “Thank you.”

"Of course." She kept working, washing the wounds carefully. "Do you have any bandages with you?" HW asked. 

“I think so.” He reaches over to his bag and rummages through it, then pulls out a roll of gauze.   
“I have this.” He hands it to her. 

She wraps him up, covering all of the clawmarks. "There. You came prepared." HW looks at him with an amused expression, handing the gauze back to him.

Finn chuckles. “Thanks, dude,” he says, taking the gauze.

She sits with her legs crossed, glancing to the ripped apart leaf dress. She didn't mind, she IS into natchy living after all.   
HW remained silent for a bit, then spoke up. "What do we do now?"

She smiles, kissing him back, on the cheek. "Of course. I, uh, don't have a bed. Are you okay with just...sleeping on the ground?"

"Yeah! Wouldn't be the weirdest place I've slept." He laughs and cuddles up next to her.

She shimmies close to him, wrapping her arms around him. "Oh, and Finn..." HW says, looking down at him, brushing his hair out of his face. "I tend to turn into a log as I sleep." She kisses him again, and settles down to rest.

Finn just looks at her and blinks. "Oh... cool!" he says enthusiastically. He snuggles up onto her chest and sighs contently, closing his eyes.

In the morning, he would find Huntress Wizard out of his arms and sitting beside him, watching him sleep while she brushed her teeth. She was wearing a baggy green shirt and boxers, as well as her mask.

Finn opens his eyes and SCREAMS. ”AAAAAA.”   
He holds his chest and looks around. “Oh man, sorry! I totally forgot I slept here!”   
He squints, sun rays beaming through the treehouse. He rubs his eyes and stretches.

Although startled at first, she quickly grew amused. "It's cool. You must not sleep outside of your treefort often."   
HW stands up, stretching. "You want anything for breakfast?"

“Heh, yeah.” He stands up and yawns. “Sure. What’cha makin?”

"I've got a couple squirrels, I could roast 'em over a fire since you can't eat raw meat." She pauses, then turns to him. "Unless it's mine, of course. " She says with a wink, before making her way to the pantry.

Finn blushes and is a lil surprised. “Yeah, I guess squirrel sounds good.” He follows her and just watches her do her thing, too enamored to focus.

She smirks, enjoying seeing him caught off guard.   
She picks up the squirrels and prepares them for cooking, then starts a small fire. HW Spears the meat on an arrow, and places it over the fire. She watches it closely, her wide, catlike eyes reflecting the bright flames.

Finn walks over and presses himself against her back, his arms wrapping around her waist. He peeks around and watches the fire with her. He sneaks his hand up her shirt and caresses her hip. 

She closes her eyes, letting him, leaning back slightly. "Guess the squirrel isn't the only thing hot and bothered around here..." HW says, voice lowered.

Finn chuckles and the back of his neck gets warm. He’d never imagined Huntress Wizard would say stuff like this... only in his dreams.   
“Oh yeah?” He teases, his hand snaking lower down her body. He plays with the hem of her boxers and kisses the side of her arm. “Don’t get too cocky.”

she gives a smirk, slapping him in the side with her tail. " Maybe you're rubbing off on me."  
She speaks again after a few moments of silence. "Squirrel's done. How's your back? And... your neck. It looked red."

Finn laughs and takes a step back. “My back’s good. I’m fine. More than fine, honestly.” He smiles and strokes her tail playfully. 

she chirrups, her tail twitching. "That's good. Make sure to change the bandages every so often so they don't get nasty. " Huntress instructs him, then turns and hands him the squirrel-on-a-stick.

“Gotcha,” he assures her, and happily takes his breakfast. He bites into the charred squirrel and monches. “It’s good. Thanks, dude,” he says with a full mouth. 

"No problem." She watches him eat, glad he was enjoying it. HW starts cooking her own, humming quietly.

Finn sits down by the fire and watches her. He smiles at her humming and just can’t help but stare. Dude, you’re being kinda creepy, he thinks to himself and promptly looks down at the fire.   
“What do you wanna do today?” He asks. “Or, uh, if you have other plans I can go...,” he says nervously, taking another bite into the squirrel.

"No no no! I don't have anything to do today." She quickly replied, looking up at him. "Just some hunting. You can join me, if you want. Take home whatever you catch."

“Yeah, that’d be cool!” He says enthusiastically. “What kind of things you hunt around here?”

"Deer, rabbits, birds...i took down a bear once. I was saving it for when we summoned the forest spirit, but..." She trails off, looking wistful for a moment before pulling herself out of her thoughts. "Maybe I can turn it into a rug. Really liven up this place." She tried to turn it into something positive, but she didn't sound convinced. "Do you wanna use your sword, or try using arrows?" HW changed the subject.

“Oh... yeah, I think it’d look good in here. Jazz it up a bit.” He looks at her and smiles, then thinks for a moment. “I wanna learn how to use arrows! That’d be really cool! Just like a real hunter.”

She sighs, relieved. She was about to grab them, but remembered she was still in her sleepwear. "Oh, one sec." HW runs back to her room, is gone for about 10 seconds, and returns in her usual outfit. She has an extra quiver with her, and she hands it to Finn. It holds arrows of varying shades of blue. She also hands him a wooden bow. "I admire your enthusiasm, Finn. Let's go outside." Huntress says, smiling, before taking his hand and leading him out the door.

“Awww yeah!” Finn cheers when he’s handed the bow and arrows. He puts on the quiver and follows.


	4. Chapter 4

"Last time, you mounted your brother, but since he's not here, we can share my deer-mount. You can name him, if you want." Huntress tells him, patting the large deer between its antlers.

“Hehe...” Finn giggles mischievously. He looks up at the towering deer mount. “I think I’ll name him Billy... wait, no. Jake Junior.” He nods, pleased with himself.

"Now there's two Jake Jr.'s," She comments, smiling. HW hops up onto it, then offers a hand to Finn to help him up.

He takes her hand and hoists himself up onto the deer then tries to steady himself. “Whoa,” he almost loses his balance, but catches himself. “Sorry, i’m just used to riding Jake.”

She nods. "Dogs are much different than deer. Especially Bulldogs, I don't think they could be any more different." She taps the side of the deer, and it starts running. HW watches ahead, searching for a target.

“Yeah—whAAH” Finn begins to say, but is caught off guard when the deer starts running. He grabs onto Huntress Wizard’s sides and holds on. He looks up and searches with her, but can’t see much because they’re going hella fast, nor does he have hawk-like vision like HW does.

They come across a buck, and HW taps the deer again, getting it to stop. She turns to look at Finn, gesturing to get an arrow and load the bow. She then turns back around and turns into a hawk, perching on Jake Jr's antlers so she would be out of the way.

Finn carefully grabs an arrow from his quiver and loads the bow, trying to stay quiet. He positions himself and closes one eye, trying to get the aim just right. He pulls on the string and releases, and...! Misses. The buck is startled and runs away. Finn slaps his palm against his forehead. “Aw man!”

She hops back into the buck and looks up at Finn, returning to normal in a puff of green smoke.   
"It's cool. It's your first try. Do you think I was an expert immediately?" HW asks, tilting her head and pointing at herself. " 'Sides, I've got his scent. We can track him and try again."

Finn sighs. “Well, yeah, kinda,” he responds.   
“Alright, lets get ‘em! I’ll do better next time!” He raises his fist confidently.

She smiles. "I'm not THAT cool," HW responds, a hint of teasing in her tone. "Thats the spirit! Ok. Let's find him again." She faces forward again, opening her mouth to taste the air like a cat. She taps the side of the deer again, and off they go!

Finn holds onto her again, arms around her waist. He smiles and laughs from the wind on his face and squeezes HW tightly. He’s just happy and there’s nowhere he’d rather be right now. HW smiles as he holds her tight, watching for the buck. She spots it, stops the deer, and turns into a hawk again. she lets herself be held until Finn gets his bow ready.

Finn pulls out another bow and takes a deep breath. He closes one eye and slightly sticks his tongue out in focus. He steadies the bow and arrow, pulls back, and releases. The arrow hits the buck in the side, and it topples over.   
Finn perks up. “Did—I did it!” He cheers. “Sweet!!!” His eyes get big and sparkly. 

She returns to normal and gives him a hug in celebration. "You did it! And in one hit. You got him hard." HW looks away for a moment, then slides off the deer, helping Finn down as well. "Let's go collect your prize."

“Awww yeah!!” He cheers and takes her hand, climbing off the deer. He runs over to the fallen buck and inspects it. “Should I take out the arrow?”

"Depends. It'll bleed out more if you take it out. I like to leave em in so there's more...life-juice." She answers, touching a hand to the baby blue arrow.

"Sweet," Finn replies. He tugs on the deer's body, trying to lift it, but plops it back down after struggling. "How do we get this thing back to the house? It's kinda heavy..."

"I thought you were stronger than that, Mr. Hero of Ooo," She teases, lifting one half of the buck. "We can put it on Jake Jr's back and send him back to the house and continue hunting on foot, if you'd like. "

Finn laughs a bit. "Well, it's not everyday I'm carrying big-ass deer," he says as he lifts the other half. "Yeah, sounds good!" He starts shuffling along back to HW's deer.

She smiles and carries the deer with him to the deer, laying it on its back and tapping its side, sending it back to the house.   
"Alright. Let's start looking for more prey." HW said, turning back to look at Finn.

Finn smiles at her. “Let’s kick some fuzzy butt!!!” He cheers and reaches out to hold Huntress Wizard’s hand.

"Alright!!" HW tries matching his enthusiasm.  
She takes his hand, giving it a squeeze before nodding as a warning before running deeper into the forest.

Finn follows, almost being dragged as he tries to keep up with her. She slows, looking around with round eyes. 

"I smell..a great beast. A magnificent beast with..." HW turns to look at him with a teasing look on her face. "Great hair."

Finn perks up and looks around nervously--that is, until she finishes her sentence. Finn laughs and blushes, shoving her playfully. "I wouldn't mind being hunted by you," he says.

She pulls him closer into a side-hug, petting his back affectionately. "Oh? You wanna turn this into a game?"

"If you think you can keep up," he says and smirks at her. "Catch me if you can!!!" He yells as he starts running away from her and zig-zags deeper into the forest. 

she decides not to cheat, and doesn't use her huntress sense to find him. Rather,she relies on her natural senses, looking around as she walked quickly through the forest.   
HW eventually spots him, and approaches slowly from behind, trying to stay quiet. 

She reaches for him, and... 

Finn is hiding behind a big pile of leaves because he's Tinytm and stays as still as possible, holding his breath and trying not to laugh. He senses something watching him, so he turns around and "AAAAAAA." He grabs Huntress as she's reaching for him, and pulls her down onto the ground with him, laughing.   
"You didn't get me! I got you!" He says.

She is yanked to the ground, falling to her knees with a yelp. "Damn, I didn't think you'd see me coming!" HW said, chuckling. She brushed her leaf-hair out her face, and looked down at Finn. "Dork." She ruffled the fur on his hat.

"Hm, guess you're not as stealthy as you thought," he teases with a mischievous look. "Aaagh, not the hat!!" he squints his eyes and frowns when she noogies him. He gets over it quickly though, as he snuggles up next to her on the ground.

"Or maybe I underestimated your senses." HW replies, chuckling at his reaction to the ruffle.   
She pulls him into her lap, stroking him like a dog. She figured he'd like it, since he was raised by them and all.

“True,” he nods. He sits on her lap and rests his head on her chest, sighing contently. He makes lil happy noises as she caresses him. He takes the end of her tail into his hands and strokes it. She smiles, enjoying the noises he makes. When he picks up her tail, she opens one eye to watch, then closes it and purrs as he strokes it. He smiles when he hears her purr, and closes his eyes contently. After a moment he fidgets with the strap of her quiver, then sits up and kisses her on the nose.

She returns the kiss, planting it on the top of his head. The rumble of her purr would be strong enough to vibrate Finn lightly, as if he were laying on a big cat. "I enjoy how affectionate you are, Finn. It's refreshing after so long of being alone." Huntress says, to break the silence.

"What can I say? I'm a romantic." He smiles, the feeling of her purr making him sleepy. "And I like you a lot," he says quietly. "Do... do other hunters come through this forest often?" He asks, getting an idea...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh shit they fuckin again!!!

"I like you a lot, too." She looks at him lovingly.  
"On occasion. I mostly see this one wood elf named Naeren," She answers, narrowing her eyes. "He's a thief. He keeps stealing my prey."

Finn frowns. "Well, I'll take that chance." He leans up to kiss her and reaches his arms up over her shoulder, hugging her loosely.

She returns the kiss, gently wrapping her arms around him. She uses one arm to hold him up a bit, while stroking his back. Finn wraps his legs around her waist and begins kissing more deeply, humming contently as she strokes his back. He gently runs his hand through her leaf hair, then kisses along her cheek to nibble on her pointed ear.

She smiles, eyes closed in contentment as Finn nibbles her ear. Her purring grew slightly louder, and she undid the strap on his quiver so she could pull it off without interrupting him.

He undoes her quiver as well, and tosses it aside. He reaches around to rub her back and moves his lips down to her neck. He begins biting and sucking her skin playfully, causing her skin to turn a darker shade of green. She slips her hands under his shirt, sliding them down his back, trying not to mess up the bandages as she rubbed him. HW pauses, and, thinking ahead, brings her hands to her face and uses her teeth to clip the claws of her index and middle fingers on one of her hands, then brought them back to his back. 

Finn moans into her neck as she caresses his back and continues planting a trail of kisses down her body. He undoes her cape and tosses it aside, then runs his hand through her leafy hair. She slides her hands further down his back, fiddling with the hem of his underwear for a moment before slipping her hand to the front of his body. HW looks to him for consent to go any further.

Finn hums in contentment when she snakes her hand down his body. He looks up at her and nods, then RIPS off the straps of her coat. He removes the coat and starts nipping at her collarbone. She is a little startled by his intensity, but it only serves to turn her on more. HW slips her hand into the front of Finn's underwear, teasingly rubbing his slit as she continues stroking his back with her other hand.

Finn whines and arches his back, trying to grind against her fingers. He holds onto her shoulders with a tight grip and groans in frustration, desperately wanting more relief. HW slips her fingers inside him, working to pleasure him the best she can. Her tail twitched behind her, and she moved her free hand to the front of her pants, trying to undo them.

“A-Ah!” He gasps breathlessly. He grinds his hips, biting his lip in an attempt to stifle his moans. He helps HW undo her pants, and her cock springs out, precum leaking down the shaft. He reaches his arm down and teasingly rubs his thumb against the slit. HW silently thanks him, watching him with pleading eyes. She whines, unable to keep still as she waits for him to take action.

Finn slowly strokes his hand down the shaft and teasingly rubs the underside against his palm. He takes HW’s hand out of his pants and brings her fingers up to his mouth. He looks up at her as he sucks on the fingers that were just inside him and moans. She watches him, making small noises of pleasure as he sucks, caressing his face with her free fingers. She just wants him to stop teasing and get to the main event, but doesn't want to rush things either. 

Finn scoots down and bends over, bringing his lips down to the head of Huntress Wizard’s cock. He playfully licks the slit, then wraps his hand around the base and takes the head into his mouth, sucking hard and rubbing his flat tongue against the underside. HW inhaled somewhat sharply, and exhaled shakily as she watched him start to suck. She put one hand on the side of his head, running her fingers through his hair before gently scratching, again returning to her idea that he likes being treated like a dog.

Finn hums contently when she scratches him and slowly lowers his mouth down to the base of HW’s dick, relaxing his throat and rubbing his tongue against it. He leaves his mouth there for a moment, his eyes getting watery, then begins bobbing his head up and down slowly. He reaches a hand down his pants and starts touching himself, moaning around her dick in pleasure. The rumbling purr grows louder , and she grabs a handful of his hair and tugs somewhat roughly. She brought her other hand up to her face, sticking those two fingers in her mouth. HW bit down gently on them, needing SOMETHING to bite as Finn pleasured her.

Finn groans when she pulls on his hair, then he slides his mouth up her shaft. He pulls her pants down to around her ankles, then begins kissing and sucking her inner thigh. He makes his way up her thigh, then dips his head to lick under her cock and cups her balls, pulling gently. She bit down harder, making her fingers bleed, but she could barely feel the pain over the pleasure. Her head was cloudy and all she could focus on was what Finn was doing to her. She moaned, her tail twitching behind her.

Finn suddenly envelopes HW’s dick with his mouth again, and bobs his head up and down, gradually gaining speed. He hollows his cheeks and sucks hard, spit drooling down his chin. He reaches around and strokes the base of her tail. Her moans and purrs grow louder, and she struggles to keep still. HW has both her hands on his head, grabbing at his hair, trying to keep her hands busy.

Finn tongues the head of her cock and sucks, then places his hand on the shaft and begins jacking her off. He takes his hand out of his pants and grips her thigh, holding her down. He picks up speed, maintaining a rhythm and swallowing the precum leaking out. Her tail wags quickly behind her, watching him eagerly. She pants, pulling off her mask, as it was sticking to her face from her sweat. HW whimpers Finn's name, glad that naeren skipped his hunt today.

Once he sees HW is coming closer to finishing, Finn lifts his head, taking his mouth off of her. He sits down and lays on his back, taking HW's hands and pulling her onto him. He kisses her and caresses her cheek while he grinds his hips up onto her. HW hunches over Finn, trying to be careful not to Squish him. She kisses back, stroking his hair, and propping herself up with her other arm.  
She pulls away from the kiss, inhales, and slowly slides into him, looking down at him as she does.

Finn whimpers and arches his back, his eyes looking up at HW with desperation. "Ah..Huntress..." he whines her name as she fills him up. His hands claw into the ground beneath them and he grinds his hips down, greedy for more. She begins thrusting, keeping a steady rhythm. HW's tail lashes behind her, and she says his name louder. She was worried of hurting him, and watched carefully for a change in expression indicating he was in the bad kind of pain.

Finn's mouth hangs open in bliss and he grips her shoulders, trying to keep himself steady. He whines with each thrust and his breathing grows more erratic. "Please....please choke me," he begs her breathlessly.  
She nods briskly, and brings her hand from his hair to his neck, squeezing tightly. Huntress digs her claws of her other hand into the dirt, her moans blending with her purrs as she kept going. 

Finn moans loudly when she chokes him, weakly calling out her name. He reaches down to rub his clit while HW continues to grind against his g-spot. He thrusts back against her, hungry for even more. She begins to thrust a little rougher, grinding her teeth as she gets closer to climax. She moans his name louder, moving her free hand to his shoulder, digging her claws into him.

He breathlessly laughs in ecstasy from the pain mingling with the pleasure. “Hnnn—huntress!” He chokes out, looking up at her with glossy, needy eyes. He pants heavily, his tongue almost hanging out like a dog. 

She tightens her grip on his throat, her back arching and the fur on her tail bristling from the pleasure. She drags her other hand down his shoulder, leaving claw marks and soaking her fingers in his blood. Her breathing is heavy, and she is on the edge of finishing. Finn whines and whimpers loudly, his vision beginning to blur and his head spinning. His lungs burn as he gasps and gurgles, and he continues to smile deliriously. “C-close...” he whispers hoarsely when he feels the tightness in his stomach and the increasing pulse in his pussy.

"M-Me too, " She responds, breathlessly between pants. HW's purr sounds almost like a growl, and she claws much more roughly. She tilts her head back and moans his name loudly, which melts into a howl of pleasure as she cums.

Finn’s senses all mingle together into the heat in his stomach. The stinging of her clawing into him, the blood cooling on his skin, and the lack of oxygen to his brain all mixed with HW’s cock inside of him was pure ecstasy. He’s sent over the edge when he feels HW’s cum fill him up and sees her completely come undone and wrapped up in her own bliss above him. His back arches and his eyes roll back as he moans her name loudly over and over. His entire body shakes and his finnussy throbs as he cums, his wetness combining with HW’s cum and leaking all over their thighs.

She lets go of his throat, moving both of her hands to the ground to support herself as she she pants, exhaustion setting in. She slowly lowers herself to lay down gently on top off him, kissing him on the cheek. She doesn't pull out, remaining inside him as she turns herself and Finn on their sides, laying on the forest floor and gazing lovingly into her boyfriend's eyes.

Finn sputters and coughs when she releases him and takes a deep, shaky breath. His body stays limp as he recovers, but he weakly brings his hand up to her hair and gently strokes the leaves. He sighs contently, enjoying the cool ground and the sun beams speckling his body through the trees. He returns the gaze, studying her catlike eyes and finding the same familiar comfort in them.

She moves forward and kisses him on the nose, and nuzzles him. "I've really enjoyed these last two days, Finn." HW tells him, stroking his hair in return. She brought her other hand, the one that had clawed at Finn's shoulder, to her mouth, and started licking the blood off like a cat. She paused, and told him, "I hope this lasts forever," And continued.

Finn is like o.o when she starts licking the blood, but then giggles a bit at her animalistic mannerisms—those which make her so unique and he fell in love with. He nuzzles back, taking in her scent. “Me, too,” he whispers. “I... don’t wanna go back....”


	6. Chapter 6

Huntress Wizard looks at Finn with a curious expression. "You...want to stay with me?" She asks, wanting to confirm what he was telling her. "What about Jake?"

Finn sighs. “I dunno... I mean he’s my brother and all, but I like spending time with you, too.”

She thinks for a moment. "Well, he has a girlfriend, too, right? He can live with her. Plus, he'll have more time to spend with his kids."

He pauses. “Yeah... I guess it makes more sense that way...” He trails off and looks away, lost in thought.

She notices his distant gaze, and puts a hand on his cheek. "Something wrong? Worried about how he'll react?"

“Yeah. I mean, change is kinda scary, ya know? And Jake’s my best friend. It’ll just be hard, I guess.” He mindlessly strokes her hair, fidgeting a bit.

She nods. "It's not like you'll be permanently separated. You can still visit each other, and hang out, and I'm sure you'll stop evil alongside him." HW assures him, smiling softly.

Finn looks back at her and smiles. "You're right. Thanks, Huntress." He kisses her softly and lightly rubs his nose against hers. "You're the best," he says quietly.

"No problem." She kisses him back, returning the nuzzle. "I try to be." HW glances around, then looks back at him. "Should we get dressed?"

Finn groans. "I guess so." He turns onto his back and stretches. He reaches for his clothes then pauses. "Actually... can we bathe in the river? I'm kinda, uh, covered in dirt and blood..."

She winces when he turns away, then sits up. "Hm? Oh, sure. It's not too far from here."  
Huntress stands up and stretches, groaning. "Shall I lead the way?" She asks.

"Oh, uh... sorry," he apologizes awkwardly for the discomfort he just caused her. He gathers his scattered clothes and turns to her. "Yeah!" He responds eagerly.

"It's cool. Totally cool. Come on." She gives him a reassuring smile, gathers her own clothes, then runs ahead. HW looks back occasionally to see Finn behind her, and playfully zigzags around trees like they're playing tag.   
When they reach the river, she calms, and slowly descends into the river.

Finn chases after her, following her sporadic movements through the trees and laughs. “No fair, dude!” He calls out playfully, having trouble keeping up.   
He catches his breath when they reach the river and sets his clothes down on a large rock. He runs and jumps into the river, splashing HW in the process. He pokes his head above the water and runs his hands through his hair.

She closes her eyes when he splashes her, splashing him back when he resurfaces.   
"Need me to get your back?" She asks, holding her hands up, a thick layer of water remaining on them like before.

"Yeah that'd be awesome, thanks!" He swims towards her and turns around, moving his hair out of the way to expose his back. He cups some water in his hand and gently runs it over his arm, rinsing the fresh cuts from earlier.

she carefully unwraps the bandages, tossing the wet gauze onto the grass. Gently, she touches a hand to his back. "Are you sure I wasn't too rough?" Huntress asks, then brings her other hand up as well.

Finn winces when she touches him, tensing up a bit. "I'm sure," he assures her. "I promise I'd tell you if it got too rough." He looks over his shoulder and smiles. "Same goes for you. I always want you to be comfortable." The stinging on his back subsides and he relaxes his muscles.

She nods when he turns to look at him. " I'm just a little worried about actually hurting you since I'm...so much bigger than you." HW tells him, working carefully to clean the wound again.

"Hey, I'm strong, too, ya know!" He teases. "But for reals, you're good. How bout we come up with a uh...what did Jake call it? A safety word? It's like a word you say during tier 15 when things are gettin' too intense." He rinses off his other arm, gently rubbing off the dried blood.

"Hm." She closes her eyes. "Any ideas for one? Maybe..." She smirks. "Fudge?"   
HW finishes cleaning off his back, and kisses him on the shoulder. "All done. I'll apply fresh bandages when you're done bathing."

Finn laughs. "Yeah, 'fudge' is good!" He looks over his shoulder down at his back. "Thanks, dude. What would I do without ya?" He turns around and gets on his tip-toes to tenderly kiss her neck because, well, he's too short to reach her cheek. He then washes off some of the mud on his legs and runs his hand through his hair again. He crouches down until the water level is at his chin and takes a deep breath, the cool water feeling good on his neck.

"Well, without me, you wouldn't have claw marks all over you," She responds teasingly.   
She kisses the top of his head, then ducks her head underwater, letting the current flow past her face. She resurfaces, and shakes a little, her ears lowered slightly. "Relaxing."

“Worth it,” he replies.   
He nods. “Totally. I love coming here to chill and play flute. But you already knew that.” He smiles and winks, then looks up and let’s the sun hit his face.

She returns the smile, sighing as she sinks into the water until only half her face is visible. HW closes her eyes, taking in the peacefulness of the river and the forest. after a few more moments, she stands up straight again, stretches, and starts climbing back onto the grass.

Finn wraps his hair around his hand and wrings it out as he follows her onto the grass. He gathers his clothes and begins putting them on, letting the sun warm his body beforehand. He spots a few sunflowers growing in a patch of sunlit grass and picks one, placing it on one of HW’s antlers.

she watches him put the flower on her antler, smiling. "Thank you. Now I'm almost as golden as you." She says in response, and holds the flower in place with one hand and shakes like a dog. Now decently dry, she begins getting dressed.

Finn blushes and finishes getting dressed. “So what’s next?” He asks. “I’m gettin’ kinda hungry. We could cook up that deer I shanked.”


End file.
